Watashi No Mono Itsumo Mine always
by SeraNeputsune
Summary: This is a story about Haruka and Michiru, our favorite Sailor Moon couple. It's the story of their lives from when Michiru became a senshi to Crystal Tokyo. It's very accurate, and includes the details of their personal life as I beleived they occured.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and probably a small portion to Kodansha, and Toei Animation.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and that it leaves a lasting impression. That is my job as a fan fiction writer. I take this very seriously (this particular project anyway) and want everything to be as believable and accurate as possible unlike other fan fictions. The first parts will simply be filling in the blanks, the events that don't happen on screen. Later I will continue past the Stars and into Crystal Tokyo. With that said, enjoy!

Michiru tossed and turned, unable to shake the dream from her mind. The silence was approaching. She didn't know how to stop it. She cried softly into her pillow. Every night this dream foretold her fate. The end of the world. The memory of her past life. She wanted to be a violinist and fate took that away from her. How she hated fate. She rolled over and held herself tight, curled into a small little ball, crying, wishing it to go away.

Yet the vision continued. The destruction and the smell of rotting flesh haunting her. She gritted her teeth. She was alone, tormented by fate. She was alone, so very alone, just as everyone else was. Everyone was alone in their solitude, and they would all die. She got up and went downstairs and into the pool.

She stepped in letting the water envelop her. She felt less alone there, and could forget her troubles. She sighed and listened to the waves crashing in her mind, soft and careless. She lay back relaxed and laid there for a minute, just thinking. She thought back to a dream she had when she was younger. She was standing on the balcony of white manor on top of a cliff. She could stand there, never lonely listening to the rushing and crashing of the waves.

She dove under the water letting the water wash away the tears. She swam slowly and evenly before coming back up a minute later.

She heard her mother scream. Michiru quickly swam the length of the pool and hurried upstairs.

"Oka-san!" Michiru exclaimed flinging her parents' bedroom door open.

"Michiru! Run! Your father turned into a monster!" her mother screamed.

Michiru gasped. Surely that creature couldn't be her father. It was dark, had several legs, and seemed almost like a spider.

"Michiru, watch out!" exclaimed her mother jumping in front of her. The creature hacked into her mother with huge teeth.

Then the creature came towards her. Suddenly an aqua-green light filled the room then disappeared. There was a shiny stick with the symbol for Neptune on it, merely inches in front of her. She reached out cautiously with her delicate artistic hands and lightly touched it. Memories of the past flooded her mind.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!" She shouted. She transformed and stood somewhat in awe of the transformation before snapping to her senses. "Guardian of the deep sea planet Neptune. I'm Sailor Neptune appearing gracefully."

The creature came at her again.

"Deep Submerge!"

Her powerful attack hit the monster. It fell to the ground and changed into her father. Sailor Neptune sighed and de-transformed.

Michiru leaned over her mother. "Oka-san! Oka-san, wake up." She leaned closer and listened for a heart beat. Tears filled her eyes. She walked over to her father and listened. She trembled, and then ran to her room in tears.

She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly. "It's my fault! I couldn't protect them!" She cried into the pillow. She shut her eyes tightly and wished that it would all go away.

"It's regrettable of course. Everything is left to you, Kaiou Michiru. I hope you can do well, remember that you do have something to live for. You'll be a great violinist."

"No, that's not my dream anymore," said Michiru quietly.

"Perhaps an artist then? Good luck."

Michiru bowed and left the law office. She sighed and walked back to her house. She stopped as she saw a tall blond with short hair walk by. She had to forcefully keep her delicate mouth shut. She felt an essence of familiarity. She watched until she was out of sight. She sighed and decided to head to a realtor. She wouldn't be able to stand living alone in such a large house anymore. She would have to get an apartment.

Michiru sat quietly in class trying to distance herself from her peers that way it wouldn't hurt as bad if she lost them to daimon. She studied alone.

Elza Grey wasn't respecting her wishes though. "I know you lost your parents, but you have to come out of that hole eventually. I'm your best friend and I don't want to lose you."

"You know we'll go to different high schools. You said that yourself," said Michiru not looking up from her studies.

"Yes, but that's different. As it is I'm afraid you'll never have friends again. People come and go, you'll live a lonely life if you never have friends. At least you can experience friendship for a brief time, right?"

Michiru nodded slightly and continued staring at the book.

Elza swiped it. "You don't need to study anyway, you're just using it as an excuse to keep everyone away."

Michiru blinked. Elza could certainly read her.

"Come on, sensei says I can practice track today. My grades are high enough I don't need study hall. You can come too. I doubt he'd care if you cut the day short."

Michiru smiled. "All right."

"After all, we share the same track as that other school, and I heard there are a lot of good looking men. You might even want to sketch a few of them," said Elza as they walked to the track. Michiru giggled.

She sat and watched Elza run around and around, trying to get rid of the haunting memories of her parents. She gasped when she saw someone effortlessly pass Elza. That was certainly unusual. Her jaw dropped when she saw it was her. The girl from her dreams. She watched in a dreamlike state. The steady yet fast pace. Like the wind. Elza tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nani?" asked Michiru nearly jumping.

Elza looked at her with knowing eyes. "Ten'nou Haruka."

"Eh?" asked Michiru confused.

"That's her name. Make no mistake, even with her boyish appearance she is a girl."

"I know that," said Michiru.

"Really? I didn't know you were like that."

"Like what?" asked Michiru confused.

"Never mind," said Elza blushing.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just--" Michiru tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it, I just jumped to conclusions. I heard she's unbeatable. But I'll train and beat her."

"Honto?" asked Michiru.

"I'll try to anyway," said Elza shrugging.

"What else do you know about her?" asked Michiru.

"She excels at everything she does, not like you though. She goes from sport to sport and never sticks with anything," said Elza.

"What did you say her name was again?" asked Michiru.

"Ten'nou Haruka," said Elza.

"Arigato. Ma, I've got to get home," said Michiru. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne," said Elza waving.

Michiru walked over to the other school building. "Excuse me, do you know where the school newspaper group is located?"

The male student she asked stared for a moment then pointed, quite speechless.

"Arigato," said Michiru as she bowed. At another time she would've considered staying and flirting, but this was not the time.

"Ne, could one of you tell me about Ten'nou-san?" asked Michiru.

"Ten'nou Haruka?" asked one of the girls flocked around the computer.

"Yes," said Michiru.

"Here," she said handing Michiru a floppy disk. "It's easier than explaining. I'll have to make another one. You can have this one."

"Domo Arigato gozaimasu," said Michiru with a deep bow. Now she'd go home to her apartment and find out more about this oddly familiar person.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun and all other forms of this wonderful anime do not belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. Not a teenage girl with too much time on her hands, that should be doing her summer reading, aka English homework.

A/N: Take a second or two, and review! Eh… Now that that's over with, enjoy the story. Also things from the episodes pop up, sorry, my memory fails me sometimes, so if you want it completely and utterly correct, go watch the anime. Also, I'm relying on the Japanese version, so yeah…

Michiru sat on her bed very frustrated. Pictures of Haruka filled her mind. The more she read the more attracted she felt. She couldn't help it. If only Haruka had been boring, then she wouldn't have this feeling. They could fight together as Sailor Senshi, but there wouldn't be this feeling… She didn't know what she was thinking. It was highly unlikely Haruka would give up her dreams to become a Sailor Senshi, after all, Michiru didn't want to either.

Haruka was like her, distant from others. Even around others, she seemed lonely. Michiru sighed. Haruka was so attractive! She believed, at least in her heart, that if they were together they wouldn't be lonely again.

Michiru sighed. She knew since she was little that she was fated to be with someone. What she hadn't known was that this person was Ten'nou Haruka, not to mention female. For the first time she was almost ok with her parents being gone. She wouldn't want to disappoint them.

The phone rang. Michiru leaned over and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Michiru, do you want to watch me run today? I get to race against Ten'nou Haruka, and want you to be there," said Elza

"All right. Once you've won, could you introduce me to her?" asked Michiru, though she doubted Elza would win.

"Okay, Come to the track. I'll see you after the race."

"Ja ne," said Michiru. She hung up and headed towards the track. She grabbed her sketchpad as an afterthought.

She took a seat near the front and watched as the runners did their stretches. She watched as Haruka almost lazily did the stretches. Michiru frowned. Haruka wasn't trying at all. She watched amazed as Haruka managed to win the race without even trying. She went down to where Elza and Haruka were standing.

"This is Michiru Kaioh. She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She really wants to meet you," said Elza.

"You didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back. Right?" asked Michiru coyly.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka almost scowling.

"You can hear the wind rustling, can't you?" asked Michiru quietly.

"You're strange. So, what do you want of me?" asked Haruka. Michiru frowned slightly upset.

"Would you be a model for my painting?" asked Michiru clutching her sketchpad nervously.

"Pass! I don't like that kind of thing," said Haruka walking off.

Michiru bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She trembled slightly. She knew that Haruka would be resistant, but turning down being a model for her painting was even more painful, it was if Haruka was rejecting her. She sighed. She knew that wasn't true. Haruka just didn't want to take part in that horrible fate.

"That's terrible of her," said Elza flustered.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault," said Michiru quietly.

"Don't say that! She flirts with girls all the time. I really don't know what's the matter, maybe an off day or something," said Elza.

"But Elza, it's nothing like that I just—" Michiru stopped, realizing there was no way to explain it, and part of it was _that. _ She did like Haruka.

"You just what?" asked Elza.

Michiru shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe I do like her. Do you think I'm awful?"

"Of course not! Everyone likes Haruka, the girls do anyway. Our school even has a fan club for her. She's got this charm you can't resist, even if she was awful to you today," said Elza.

Michiru blushed then straightened, feeling the ocean's turmoil. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Ja ne," said Elza.

Michiru went off to battle.

Michiru lay down on her bed, sore from the battle earlier that day. She winced slightly. The phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" she asked tiredly.

"Kaiou Michiru? May I intrude upon you to play during a cruise? We're doing this for the junior racers of Japan, their families, and fans. I assure you it's a worthy cause."

"I'd be delighted!" said Michiru smiling. She made the necessary arrangements then lay back to rest.

"Is what I'm doing wrong?" she wondered to herself. Her father had been Christian, and though her mother was Shinto she still didn't agree with that sort of thing. Her father made it seem evil and sinful. Her mother believed doseiaisha people were somehow not right in the head, almost mental. It was all right in minor forms, crushes in high school and the like, but Michiru knew it was deeper than that.

She could feel it in her heart that Haruka was the one. She was afraid of hell though. Her father had instilled that fear. She sighed, and decided she would think about it later, when her body wasn't protesting for sleep so violently.

Michiru looked around for the perfect outfit. She smiled. The white dress would do. White, for purity, with puffy sleeves to make her look like a princess, a red rose at the bodice for a splash of color and to lead the eye, tied around the middle to accent her waist. Yes, this dress would certainly work. She grabbed it out of the closet and headed to the bathroom.

She put on the dress, checked herself over then put on a pearl necklace. She put on a light shade of lipstick and put on a tiny bit of make-up. She brushed her hair once more before putting on her shoes and grabbing her Stradivarius, her favorite and most expensive violin.

She got in the cab and waited to arrive at the boat dock. When she got there she was greeted by lots of high class businessmen.

"I absolutely can't wait to hear your performance, Kaiou-san."

"Indeed, I'm glad I will be hearing such wonderful music Kaiou-san."

"Arigato," said Michiru smiling.

"There you are, come along then," said an elderly gentleman. He led her onto the ship and to the dining area.

Michiru sat down and was immediately surrounded by fans. She chatted idly for a while, not interested in what they had to say. She had more important things to do. She had to continue her mission.

"Welcome, this evening, the lovely Kaiou Michiru will be playing for us."

Michiru stood, walked onto the stage, inclined her head slightly and began to play. She played a familiar melody that flowed effortlessly allowing her to such the crowd.

"Isn't she amazing? I bet she's very popular at her school."

"Actually, she is beautiful and a great violinist but she doesn't have any friends. I don't think she likes people."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Michiru's heart darkened. She hated it when people said things like that. She didn't let it bother her though. She noticed Haruka. She watched her intently. Haruka stood and left.

Michiru felt anxious, but finished the song, bowed and stepped of the stage. She went through another door planning to surprise Haruka. Instead, she found Haruka standing on the landing looking at one of her paintings. She sat on the landing below her and waited.

She looked at the painting and recalled the awful feeling that came with it. It was a terrifying scene of the world being destroyed by a tall black wall of silence. Of evil. She shook it off.

Then she spoke up. "You are more than welcome here, genius racer Haruka Ten'nou!"

Haruka smiled. "You know a lot about me, don't you? . . . Did you paint this?"

"You're famous, aren't you? In my school, there's lots of your fandom. One of them wants to ride along the coastline with you in your car . . . even though she's a girl!" Michiru said flirtatiously. She flipped her hair.

"The end of the world . . . How can a pretty girl who won't hurt a fly paint such a horrible imaginary painting?" asked Haruka.

"It is not imaginary! I can see it clearly! As can you!" exclaimed Michiru.

"Ridiculous! I am Japan's first ever junior racer, Haruka Ten'nou! Neither the memory of my previous life nor the end of the world is my business! If it has to be done, why don't you do it? I don't want you snooping around me anymore!" shouted Haruka angrily.

"Stop talking that way! I don't want to do it either! I have a dream to be a violinist! I just can't keep on doing stupid things like saving the world from ruins!" said Michiru trying to make Haruka see how stupid she sounded.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Haruka glared and walked off.

Michiru sighed and curled up into the corner. She hadn't meant to sound so cruel. She stood and went back to performing.

There are only a few of these in existence. Michiru has one in the manga… just to let you know how rich she is, those things cost approximately $2 million dollars. Yes, you read that right, $2,000,000. O.O No idea what kind she plays in the anime, so I relied on the manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Takeuchi-sama. bows to Naoko Takeuchi shrine Also, I'm pretty sure some of the dialogue belongs to Kodansha.

A/N:I really enjoy reviews… you do realize the more reviews I get the faster these chapters come out? Reviews make me happy... which makes me want to write…. And I'd like to know what you think, seriously.

Michiru was walking home from school when she felt the ocean crashing. She sighed and hurried to where she felt the trouble the strongest. She looked inside the building and her jaw dropped.

Haruka was being attacked, and was staring at the henshin stick.

"Don't! Don't touch it! Once you've touched it, you can never return to a normal life!" exclaimed Michiru, surprised by her own words and feelings.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!" Michiru shouted. She transformed then started fighting the monster, kicking and punching.

"Stop it! This was a human being until a little while ago! Are you okay with killing people?" asked Haruka.

"The Silence is approaching! If I don't do this, there will be more sacrifices!" said Sailor Neptune, not expecting Haruka to understand.

"So you don't choose the way?" asked Haruka confused.

"No, I don't choose the way," said Sailor Neptune quietly. How could anyone believe that she'd choose such a path?

"Are you still-"

Sailor Neptune shoved Haruka out of the way protecting her from the monster.

"Look out!" shouted Haruka.

"Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Neptune. The monster changed back into a human as Sailor Neptune collapsed.

"The monster?" asked Sailor Neptune, barely staying focused.

"It has returned to human form. Don't worry," said Haruka reassuringly.

"I almost killed it . . . No, I'm sure I'll kill it next time. It isn't easy . . . but I chose to become a soldier," said Sailor Neptune, trying not to think of her parents.

"Then, why did you protect me? If you hurt your hands, you can't be a violinist!" asked Haruka in awe, touching Sailor Neptune's injured arms softly.

"I didn't snoop around just because you're a soldier. Before I knew that you were the one . . . I was watching you from nearby when you were racing for the first time. I always wanted to ride in your car along the coastline just once . . . You never asked any favors of anyone. You are always faithful to your feelings," said Michiru honestly.

"I'm not faithful . . . I'm always running away . . ."

"I know more about you than you do, because I watch you all the time! I don't want you to take the same way as I took. Still, I was happy when I found out that you were the one . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about it . . . sorry . . ." said Sailor Neptune near tears. She was happy to be in Haruka's arms at the moment.

"I'll be a senshi with you," said Haruka. She picked up the stick and looked at it.

Sailor Neptune watched the expressions on Haruka's face. She was sure the memories were coming back. She stood up slowly and de-transformed. She turned to face Haruka and noticed a blush. Michiru smiled coyly. She was oddly sure Haruka had watched her de-transform.

"We need to go somewhere to talk. Would my place work?" asked Michiru.

"Yeah, I'll drive," said Haruka.

Michiru smiled and got in the passenger seat. They rode in silence.

"Come in, I haven't cleaned, so it might be a bit messy," said Michiru.

Haruka looked around. "It's not messy. It you're always this clean, then I'd hate to live with you."

"Don't joke," said Michiru, gathering up the 'mess' which consisted of her painting supplies.

"So, how much do you remember of the past?" asked Haruka offhandedly, trying not to blush.

"I'm assuming a lot, if not all of it. Why?" asked Michiru. She wondered if Haruka remembered their time together.

"Things are still a little fuzzy, maybe they will clear up eventually," said Haruka.

"I hope so," murmured Michiru. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea would be nice actually," said Haruka.

Michiru went to the kitchen then brought back tea for both of them.

"So, is there any training I should do?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, there are a lot of things that need to be done. First, I've been researching this school, Mugen Gakuen, it seems unusual. We should both enroll there in order to keep a closer watch. That means we'll need a new apartment. It would be more convenient if we could live together, that way we'll be able to contact each other more easily."

"That works I guess," said Haruka uneasily.

"Great. I'll make the necessary arrangements. Then we can train," said Michiru.

She got on the phone, having already decided the perfect place. "This is Kaiou Michiru speaking. Yes, I'd like an apartment, but could I buy the entire apartment complex? Just add it to the rest of Kaiou's real estate. Thank you. Ja ne."

Haruka stared at her wide-eyed. "So, are you paying for this?"

Michiru laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't expect you to pay out tons of money just to live with me."

"That's good. I have money, but I like spending it on my cars," said Haruka.

"I wish I knew how much you remembered," murmured Michiru.

"So… you are the one that wanted to ride along the coastline in my car?" asked Haruka.

"Yes," said Michiru quietly, staring into Haruka's eyes.

"Ano, why would you want to do something like that?" asked Haruka.

"Because I like you very much," murmured Michiru quietly.

"Ne, you realize you could have any boy of your choosing?" asked Haruka.

"But I don't want any boy, or just any girl either. I like _you_," said Michiru.

"You're very pretty, but we do have a mission now. And after seeing you fight today… I don't think we should get attached."

"Of course," said Michiru with a smile. "Well, we better gather our things. It'd be a good idea to hurry up and move."

"All right. Ja ne," said Haruka waving as she left.

Michiru locked the door and leaned against it. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She slid down against the door and stared at the ceiling trying to blink back her tears. She should be happy just to be around Haruka. She let the crying spell pass then gather up her things, and called a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Takeuchi-sama. bows to Naoko Takeuchi shrine.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in… forever? I've had tons of homework… Yay spring break. Also, at this point there's nothing episode wise to base this on so you get my interpretation on how their relationship develops. I love reading and writing the whole will they won't they type thing. So for the next few chapters… get ready for flirtation and almosts and maybe's… and maybe even more…. I feel like a commercial now. Oh well, enjoy, I love you readers and reviewers. I love reviewers more though. Also, I shouldn't change my profile name so much… It changes with my personality… but I'm keeping this one I swear!

Haruka stood in the doorway of the apartment and looked around. It was huge and the entire building belonged to them. She watched nervously as Michiru unpacked. Michiru was a pretty girl, but she wasn't quite sure she liked her. She seemed cold and distant.

"Do you need any help?" asked Michiru politely.

"That's okay. I can get it. Where's my room?"

"Follow me," said Michiru smiling.

She led Haruka through the hallway. Haruka paused to peek in one room with was already elegantly decorated like the sea.

"Haruka-san?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming."

Michiru led Haruka down the hall to a simple room. It was large and Haruka could do just about anything with it.

"So, why did you buy the entire apartment complex?" asked Haruka awkwardly.

"There's a pool at the bottom, and an aquarium at the very top. It also has a helicopter landing pad," said Michiru.

"A landing pad?" asked Haruka confused.

"Yes… for the helicopter," said Michiru.

Haruka's eyes widened. "You have a helicopter?"

"Yes, it was my parents."

"Oh," Haruka stood there quietly.

An awkward pause ensued.

"Well, I'll let you settle in then," said Michiru quietly. She left the room and snuck a quick glance at Haruka before heading to her room.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered sitting on her bed. She curled up under the marine blue blankets hiding beneath the satin sheets. Living with Haruka would never be boring. That much was certain. She liked Haruka's odd quirks even if she was a bit rude to her at times. Haruka expressed so much she would say herself if she wasn't trying to be so polite.

"Oi, Michiru-san, I'm all settled in," said Haruka from the doorway.

Michiru uncovered herself.

"You're strange," said Haruka laughing. "What were you doing under there?"

"Thinking. Being surrounded by the blue makes me relaxed. It's as if I'm in my element," said Michiru.

"Come on out, don't want you to drown under there or anything," said Haruka.

Michiru pondered this. Haruka seemed nicer than before. Almost flirtatious. This could turn out well after all. She climbed out of the bed.

"So, how do I train with a pretty girl like you?" asked Haruka.

Definitely flirtatious.

Michiru smiled. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm not strong."

"I know, I saw you earlier."

"Transform," said Michiru.

"Uranus planet power! Make up!"

"Neptune planet power! Make up!"

"So now what?" asked Haruka.

"We fight," said Sailor Neptune throwing a punch.

"Hey! You're doing it wrong!" said Sailor Uranus.

"It's always worked," said Sailor Neptune embarrassed.

"Hold your hand more like this," said Sailor Uranus taking Sailor Neptune's hand and arranging it into a proper fist. Sailor Neptune blushed, very much liking the feeling of Sailor Uranus's hands around hers.

"There!" said Sailor Uranus smiling. "Try hitting me now."

Sailor Neptune threw another punch, this time causing Sailor Uranus to wince.

"That's much better," said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Neptune swung her leg and knocked Sailor Uranus off of her feet.

"You're good at kicks," said Sailor Uranus grinning. She rolled and spun then punched Neptune in the gut knocking her to the ground.

"Itai!"

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Yes," said Sailor Neptune, still holding her stomach. "You really knocked the wind out of me."

"Maybe we shouldn't practice on each other," said Sailor Uranus helping Neptune over to the bed.

"True. It seemed like a good idea at first… What are we going to practice on then?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"We'll figure out something," said Sailor Uranus. She de-transformed.

Sailor Neptune blushed and looked away. Then de-transformed as well.

"You are very pretty you know," said Haruka blushing.

"Arigato gozaimasu," said Michiru. "You are good looking too."

They stayed there in awkward silence for a moment.

"You seem to know everything about me, yet I know next to nothing about you," said Haruka quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Anything in particular you want to know?" asked Michiru.

Haruka thought about it. "I don't know… there's too much to start with. We'll just have to spend some time together."

_Like a date?_ Thought Michiru. "Of course. Want to go out to eat?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to get some rest today," said Haruka. She left to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Takeuchi-sama. bows to Naoko Takeuchi shrine.

Authors Note: I love you reviewers! updates There will be differences from the anime… Mostly due to my lack of memory and laziness though. It's worth a read (I hope) because I'm going to do their lives until the rest of forever… or when I get bored with it, either one. Definitely flirting in this chapter. In addition, the outfit I described Michiru as wearing is from the manga, Haruka's outfit is from episode 106… I've been watching too much Sailor Moon to know that…

Michiru opened her closet and began frantically looking for something appropriate to wear to dinner with Haruka. She looked through her closet full of various skirts and blouses, and dresses. She decides against the orange skirt or the blue one… or this one, or that one. This skirt made her look silly. That shirt was slightly wrinkled…

Finally she decided on a black spaghetti strap shirt, low enough to give Haruka a good view of her cleavage, and a white puffy skirt with buttons on the side. She smiled and set down at her vanity table and began work on her face, putting on light coral lipstick and making sure everything was just perfect.

Suddenly her communicator started beeping.

"Yes?"

"Michiru-san, this is Haruka, could you meet me at the café? I'm going to be a little late."

"Of course. Working hard?"

"Yeah, I'm helping Yamada-san work on the cars. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay," said Michiru closing the communicator.

She sighed. Now she was going to have to find a way there by herself. She could drive. She had a car. She didn't like driving much though. She decided to just walk there.

WalkWalkWalkyWalkWalkWalkWalkWalkyWalkWalkWalkWalk

Once there she stepped inside nervously to see Haruka looking impatiently at her watch. Haruka was wearing tight blue jean pants, oh so sexy, and a v-neck t-shirt with a dashing white jacket over top of it. Haruka looked up and smiled.

"Hey, koneko-chan, care to sit with me?" asked Haruka flirtatiously.

"Ma, I couldn't pass up the chance to sit with someone so handsome," said Michiru with a giggle.

"Where are you from? New in town?" asked Haruka, very much enjoying their little game.

"I've lived here a long time, although I used to travel with my family," said Michiru smiling.

"I see. What sort of stuff do you like to do?" asked Haruka leaning forward in her seat and winking.

"Oh, I like to paint, draw, play violin, and watch this adorable runner at track meets."

"Is that so?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, she never asks favors of anyone, and is so distant, so perfect," said Michiru smiling.

"I think perhaps you're the perfect one," said Haruka smirking slightly, resting her elbows on the table, and her chin on her hands.

Michiru giggled. "I'm far from perfect. No human is perfect."

"Then you must not be human," said Haruka.

"Ara, then what am I?" asked Michiru smiling.

"A kitten. A slightly foolish perfect kitten that's easily taken advantage of," said Haruka.

"Really? Are you going to take advantage of me then?"

"No," admitted Haruka.

Michiru smirked. "Hardly foolish then, am I?"

Haruka laughed. "You're really something Michiru-san. What would you like to eat?" asked Haruka ending the game.

"Sashimi."

"Oi, I want a salad and some sashimi to go with our coffee," Haruka said to the waitress.

They sat in silence for a moment before the waitress brought them their food.

"It's going to be awkward getting to know you," said Haruka taking a bite of her salad.

"How so?"

"Well, you already know everything about me so I'm sort of at a disadvantage," said Haruka.

"Not really. Want to watch me for a day or two?" asked Michiru.

"No, I'll pass. We'll be together during school right?" asked Haruka.

"Yes," said Michiru.

"By the way, what gender did you register me as?"

"Male, why?"

"I want to be able to protect you from all the other men. You're too pretty for your own good."

Michiru smiled. "Haruka-san, that's silly." She was secretly delighted.

Haruka laughed. "The boys would be swarming you if I don't act as your boyfriend."

Michiru frowned. "Why not just be my girlfriend?"

"Because then we'd never get any work done, and we have a sacred mission," said Haruka.

"We could give it a try though," said Michiru quietly.

"Listen," Haruka stood up slamming her hands down on the table, "you're the one that got me into this mission. You know how important it is. We can't let anything interfere. You understand that?"

"Of course. It was silly of me to suggest that," said Michiru near tears. Haruka was right though.

Haruka sighed and leaned over wiping a tear from Michiru's cheek. "Don't be sad. After this is all over…" She leaned down lower and kissed away a tear on Michiru's cheek.

Michiru blushed and looked up at her. Haruka smiled and offered her hand. Michiru took it.

"Let's go home," said Haruka.

The ride home was silent and once they got home they let go of each other's hands and went to their own rooms.


End file.
